Istriku Cabe-Cabean
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di ujung tanduk,gara-gara kelakuan Kyungsoo yang kaya cabe-cabean. Baekhyun sebenernya masih cinta sama Kyungsoo,tapi Baekhyun sendiri gak tahu apa yang mesti dilakuin. GS Kyungsoo. Side story of Kutukan Sang Istri.


**Istriku Cabe-Cabean**

**Thanks to : yehetmania, ,-elfpetalz,AQuariisBlue,deerbaozi,frozenxius,pandagirl,weirdy,BHChan,phylindan,Guest**

**yang udah comment di FF author yang Kutukan Sang Istri.**

**Judul : Istriku Cabe-Cabean**

**Author : Barbie (ot12barbiegirl)**  
**Genre : Romance,Comedy (?)**  
**Rate : T **  
**Pair : BaekSoo, HanSoo,KaiSoo,KaiHun.**  
**Warning : GS for uke,typo,crack!pair,OOC,don't like don't read**  
**Annyeong**  
**Author berusaha kembali bikin FF aneh bin ajaib**  
**FF ini side story dari FF Kutukan Sang Istri (?)**  
**Buat yang belum tahu FF Kutukan Sang Istri**

**Linknya disini :**  
**s/10393987/1/Kutukan-Sang-Istri**  
**OK,enjoy… **

* * *

Baekhyun udah nggak ngerti lagi sama kelakuan istrinya,Kyungsoo. Hampir tiap hari Kyungsoo pulang malem. Belum lagi hobbynya yang suka pake camera 360 sama pake hotpant kece badai. Emang sih badannya putih mulus,tapi kelakuannya yang lain juga gak kalah gemesin. Kyungsoo juga hobby naik motor bonceng bertiga bareng sama geng ceweknya, Minah juga Luna. Udah persis kaya cabe-cabean yang suka nongkrong di pinggir jalan. Bedanya Kyungsoo sekretaris cabe-cabean*nah lho. Waktu di rumah,Baekhyun juga jarang banget ditemenin Kyungsoo.

"Masak…masak sendiri,makan,makan sendiri,cuci baju sendiri,tidurpun sendiri.." Baekhyun dengan ngenesnya nyanyi lagu dangdut sambil ngucek-ngucek bajunya yang dekil.

"Kyungsoo,lo kemana sih?. Gak tahu apa,gue kesepian,gue kangen lo,gue butuh belaian lo.

"Lay…lay..lay..panggil aku si jablay,Kyungsoo jarang pulang,aku jarang dibelai"

*Lay : ebuseett…ngedadak kuping gue panas nih

Baekhyun masih meratapi nasibnya yang sering ditinggal Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba kecium bau angus dari dapur. Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang gak beres.

"Bau apaan nih?kok kaya ada yang gosong?" Baekhyun ngendus-ngendus sekitarnya.

"Astoge. Gue baru inget,gue masak tempe" Baekhyun lari ke dapur.

Ternyata bener,tempe yang digoreng Baekhyun gosong. Baekhyunpun kecewa.

"Ya Tuhan,tempe gue kenapa Ya Tuhan?.Kenapa engkau memberiku cobaan yang berat ini?" Baekhyun nangis kejer ngeliatin tempenya yang gosong dan lebih item daripada Kai.

Tet..tet…tet…bel rumah Baekhyun bunyi.

"Kyungsoo!Kyungsoo!. Lo akhirnya pulang juga!" Baekhyun terhura,akhirnya istrinya yang kaya cabe-cabean itu pulang juga.

Baekhyun jalan sambil loncat-loncat ala kangguru ke arah pintu saking senengnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun teriak sambil masih loncat-loncat ala kangguru.

"Annyeong haseyo. Apa ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" kata suara seorang namja jangkung yang nyengir ala kuda.

Baekhyun sweatdrop. Ternyata itu bukan Kyungsoo.

"Kamu tahu ga,rasanya diPHP-in tuh sakitnya disini…" Baekhyun mewek sambil nunjuk dadanya.

"Sabar ya,aku tahu ini berat." Si namja jangkung tadi meluk Baekhyun.

"Iya. Kamu pengertian banget deh" Baekhyun balas meluk si namja jangkung.

Sebentar,sebentar,ini kok…jadi kaya gini *tekan tombol fast forward*

"Annyeong benar ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" tanya si namja jangkung.

"Ah iya. Saya sendiri,ada apa ya?" Baekhyun mencoba menunjukkan aura _manly _nya.

"Saya Lee Sungyeol dari Infinite Express. Ada paket untuk anda,dari Do Kyungsoo. Tolong tanda tangan disini" kata si namja jangkung.

Baekhyun mendadak girang. Rasanya kaya abis dapet jackpot.

"Ah. Kyungsoo ngasih gue apa ya?. Apa ini kado ulang tahun gue?"

Dengan air mata penuh haru Baekhyun ngebuka tuh kado. Tapi ternyata…

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Baekhyun teriak ala penyanyi opera.

Gak ada sedikitpun perasaan yang bikin Baekhyun begitu tersiksa kaya saat ini. Hatinya kaya ditusuk-tusuk,dibumbuin,terus dibakar *sebentar ini kan sate -_-

"Kyungsooo…kenapa elu kirim gue surat cere?" Baekhyun mewek sampe eyelinernya ikut meleber.

"Hiks….hiks….hikss…" Baekhyun ngehapus air matanya pake bajunya yang udah ga dicuci sebulan.

* * *

Sementara itu Kyungsoo lagi asyik selfie pake camera 360 di kamar hotel. Rencananya Kyungsoo hari ini mau ketemuan sama brondong selingkuhannya,Kai.

"Mmuaahhh" Kyungsoo pose manyun di depan camera 360.

Cetrek…abis pose Kyungsoo langsung pake effect sexy lips buat fotonya.

Kring…kring…kring…tiba-tiba HP Kyungsoo bunyi. Ternyata ada telepon dari si brondong Kai.

"Annyeong…" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara seimut dan semanja mungkin.

"Ngg…noona…Kyungsoo noona…" kata Kai di seberang telepon. Suara Kai kaya orang yang nahan pup.

"Eh?kamu kenapa?pengen pup ya? sana pup dulu!" Kyungsoo heran.

"Ngg..anu..noona…anu…ngg…" ngedadak ada suara kresek-kresek di telepon.

"Aduh…kenapa sih?. Kamu mau anuan?iya,iya,gampang…nanti noona kasih" Kyungsoo mendadak bête tingkat dewa. Bibirnya manyun lima sentimeter.

Tiba-tiba kedengeran suara seorang cewek di seberang sana. Kyungsoo mulai curiga bin penasaran.

"Woi!lu Kyungthoo ya?thelingkuhannya Luhan?" suara ngebass tapi cadel nyapa Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

"Nggg….ke…kenapa lo bisa tahu?" mata Kyungsoo melotot.

"Gue udah liat video lo thama Luhan!videonya ada di Jongin!" kata suara itu lagi.

"OMG!kok bisa sih…video aib gue ada di laptop Jongin" Kyungsoo ngedadak sweat drop.

Kyungsoo nggak nyangka kalo videonya yang lagi joget gotik terus disawer sama Luhan bakal ada di laptop Jongin. Belum lagi disitu Kyungsoo sama Luhan asyik banget joget buka dikit joss yang dilanjut sama yadongan *sebentar itu gimana caranya?ah…itu hanya Kyungsoo,Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Gue yakin!Jongin pasti ngecopy dari laptop gue!" Kyungsoo ngomong sendiri. Mendadak keluar api dari belakang badan sama matanya Kyungsoo.

Rasanya Kyungsoo mau mati aja sekarang,dengan cara nenggak bayg*n rasa coklat.

"HALLO…HALLO…" suara di seberang telepon teriak-teriak manggilin Kyungsoo.

"Ngg..iya..iya.." jawab Kyungsoo yang nyalinya mendadak ciut kaya jerawat yang kempes.

"Dengerin ya!gue cuma minta,lo jauhin Kai,jauhin juga Luhan!. Thekarang Luhan lagi koma di rumah Thakit!. Jangan ganggu hubungin orang!.Dathar cabe-cabean!" ancam suara itu.

"Lu…Luhan koma?" Kyungsoo nangis darah.

"_Luhan…kenapa ini bisa terjadi sama lo. Gue minta maap_" Kyungsoo mewek kejer kaya anak kecil yang gak dikasih permen.

Luhan koma gara-gara kecelakaan pas mau nemuin Kyungsoo. Dengan tidak kerennya Luhan ketabrak truk yang bawa sapi.

"Lo denger kan?. Jangan sekali-kali lagi deketin Luhan atau Kai!Gue jadiin donat kentang baru nyaho. Gue thehun. Lop,pith and gahoollll" teleponpun putus.

Tutt….tut…..tut…Cuma itu suara yang kedengeran di handphone Kyungsoo. Tingkah Kyungsoo yang kaya cabe-cabean dan suka bikin pedes laki-laki,sekarang kebalik. Kyungsoo harus ngerasain yang namanya pedesnya kehidupan. Pedesnya bahkan ngelebihin pedesnya keripik mak icih.

"BAEKKI…." Kyungsoo ngejerit mewek sambil showeran.

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

Hari ini sidang cerai perdana Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo dimulai. Masing-masing hadir sambil nunjukkin mukanya masing-masing. Muka Kyungsoo dipasang seasem mangga muda yang masih putih. Sementara Baekhyun mukanya dekil,kucel,lecek,persis kaya kaos kaki Chanyeol yang gak dicuci-cuci setahun *eh

"Jadi…sidang hari ini akan membahas tentang rencana mediasi dan penjelasan dari Do Kyungsoo,dan Byun Baekhyun tentang rencana perceraian mereka. Kepada Do Kyungsoo,dipersilahkan membacakan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu" kata hakim.

"Jadi gini ya,Yang Mulia Hakim. Saya tuh gak kuat hidup sama dia Pak Hakim. Dia pernah …hikss…" Kyungsoo masang muka melas ala artis-artis sinetron.

"Kepala saya pernah dijedotin ke tembok,Yang Mulia. Alat kelamin saya…ditendang...hiksss…"

Baekhyun ngedadak naik darah. Gak terima sama kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Keberatan,Yang Mulia Hakim. Itu gak bener. Saya gak pernah ngelakuin yang namanya KDRT." Baekhyun protes sambil ngeliatin Kyungsoo.

"Begini ceritanya. Saya waktu itu liat dia pulang pagi,katanya ada meeting. Karena saya udah gak tahan buat gituan,saya ajak dia. Dia bilang gak maulah, capelah, inilah, itulah. Ya udah saya paksa aja,saya seret dia ke kamar. Eh..pas diseret kepalanya kepentok ke tembok. Terus kalo soal tending-tendangan itu,waktu itu kan kita lagi gelap-gelapan. Jadi saya susah masukkinnya,saya juga nendangnya pake lutut kok,bukan pake kaki. Lagian pelan juga" Baekhyun protes.

Kyungsoo mulai keliatan mencak-mencak.

"Sumpah,Yang Mulia!. Saya bener-bener udah gak tahan waktu itu!.Sebagai namja normal,saya butuh gituan. Udah satu bulan saya main pake sabun!" Baekhyun nunjukkin muka frustasi.

Muka cemberut Kyungsoo makin jelek. Semua yang dibilang Baekhyun itu bener,udah sebulan mereka gak 'gituan'. Secara,Kyungsoo sibuk banget jadi sekretaris cabe-cabean.

" Iya. Cukup,Saudara Byun Baekhyun. Saudari Kyungsoo,apakah anda keberatan?" tanya hakim.

Kyungsoo gak mau kalah.

"Saya keberatan,Yang Mulia. Byun Baekhyun itu orang yang gak punya perasaan. Diem-diem dia kawin lagi di belakang saya,udah punya anak pula!" Kyungsoo melototin Baekhyun

"Hah?kapan gue nikah lagi?punya anak?. Lo tau kan?kerjaan gue di kantor banyak" Baekhyun ngedadak berdiri dari kursi.

"Gue liat sendiri!anak itu manggil lo appa!. Jangan boong!" Kyungsoo melototin Baekhyun sambil megangin pinggangnya.

"Lo tau darimana hah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil megangin bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah…sudah…jangan berkelamin disini. Saudara Byun Baekhyun,tolong kembali ke tempat anda. Saudari Do Kyungsoo,silahkan lanjutkan" hakim ngetuk palu buat misahin mereka berdua.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Kyungsoo yang lagi sibuk motong bawang merah ngerasa aneh sama kelakuan suaminya,Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi sering banget pake minyak wangi juga minyak rambut. Padahal biasanya badan bau asem sama rambut lepek juga gak peduli. Modusnya sih mau kondangan.

_Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi…_

_solali lali..ola ola la_

Kyungsoo yang curiga langsung dangdutan.

"Hiksss….kenape sih,Baekkie ngedadak jadi suka pake minyak wangi. Mau kemana sih?" Kyungsoo mewek-mewek sambil motongin bawang merah.

"Kyungie…aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik" Baekhyun nyium kening Kyungsoo yang lagi sibuk bikin kimchi.

"Iya,hati-hati ya" Kyungsoo masang senyum kecut.

Gak lama abis Baekhyun pergi,ngedadak ada yang bukain pintu rumah. Kyungsoo langsung ngebukain pintu.

"Annyeong haceyo ahjumma…" ternyata itu anak kecil.

"Eh ade kecil. Mau ketemu siapa?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun appa mana?.Taehyung mau ngajak Baekhyun appa ke undangan" kata anak kecil itu polos.

_"Appa?Baekhyun appa?. Jadi selama ini…Baekkie sering pake minyak rambut sama minyak wangi gara2 selingkuh…sampe punya anak?" _ Kyungsoo dalam hati kecewa.

"Ngg…Baekhyun…" belum sempet Kyungsoo ngomong,udah ada yeoja yang narik tuh anak kecil.

"Eh,maaf ya,Kyungsoo. Taehyung emang suka kaya gitu. Oh iya,aku Bang Daehyun. Salam kenal ya." kata yeoja yang ada di belakang tuh anak kecil.

Kyungsoo bingung. Bisa-bisanya tuh namja yang ada di belakang tuh anak kecil ngajak Kyungsoo kenalan. Secara tuh yeoja udah ngerebut Baekhyun dari Kyungsoo.

_"Ya ampun..tuh anak mirip banget sama Baekhyun. Matanya,mulutnya,idungnya. Jangan-jangan tuh anak emang anak hasil hubungan terlarang Baekhyun_" Kyungsoo dalam hati kecewa sekaligus pengen rasanya ngejadiin Baekhyun iga penyet.

"Udah dulu ya,aku buru-buru nih. Annyeong" si yeoja sama anak kecil itu ngelangkah ke arah mobil yang diparkir di luar.

Kyungsoo cuma bisa cemberut ngeliatin tuh yeoja sama anaknya yang kayanya mau pergi kondangan.

"_Awas lu Baekki!gue bisa lebih !.Liatin aja_!" Kyungsoo mewek sambil manyunin bibirnya.

Mulai saat itu,Kyungsoo yang udah terlanjur dendam ala nyi pelet mulai melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan menjadi cabe-cabean.

**-Flashback Off-**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya,Yang Mulia. Saya udah gak tahan sama kelakuan Byun Baekhyun" Kyungsoo pura-pura mewek.

"Baiklah saudari Do Kyungsoo. Saudara Byun Baekhyun,bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana keseharian Do Kyungsoo selama menjadi istri anda?" tanya hakim.

"Jadi…begini Yang Mulia Hakim. Kyungsoo itu awalnya istri yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Tapi gak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jarang pulang sama udah gak ngelayanin saya." Baekhyun natap Kyungsoo sedih.

"Iya. Gamsahamnida. Sidang hari ini saya tunda sampai satu bulan ke depan. Kepada saudari Do Kyungsoo selaku penggugat dan saudara Byun Baekhyun selaku tergugat diharapkan melakukan mediasi terlebih dahulu." Hakim ngetok palu buat nunda sidang.

* * *

**-Di ruang mediasi-**

"Iya,tapi lo gak pernah cerita…kalo lo punya sepupu di Busan" Kyungsoo ngambek-ngambek ke Baekhyun sambil teriak pake suaranya yang cempreng.

"Lo kan tau,keluarga gue banyak banget. Jadi gak mungkin kan gue ngasih tahu lo keluarga gue satu-satu." Baekhyun bales pake high note.

"Tapi Byun Baekhyun tukang pake eyeliner…" Kyungsoo ngotot.

Kim Taeyeon,psikolog yang jadi penengah di acara mediasi bingung sendiri ngeliat kelakuan mereka.

" Astaga. Kalian ini. STOPPPP!" kata Taeyeon.

Ternyata suara Taeyeon lebih kenceng daripada suara Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Saking kencengnya gelas-gelas yang ada di ruangan sampe pecah.

"Gini ya. Saya mau nanya sama kalian,sebenernya kalian itu masih saling cinta gak?. Kenapa kalian tuh malah berantem. Berantemnya muter-muter terus disitu,persis kaya anak kecil yang baru belajar naek sepeda" kata Taeyeon.

"Sebenernya saya masih cinta sama Kyungsoo. Coba aja kalo dia berhenti jadi cabe-cabean. Balik lagi jadi istri yang baik kaya dulu" Baekhyun yang rambutnya udah acak-acakan gara-gara dijambak Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

Kyungsoo diem. Gak tau mesti ngapain.

"OK. Do Kyungsoo,gimana perasaan anda sama Baekhyun?. Apa anda masih cinta Baekhyun?" tanya Taeyeon.

Kyungsoo bingung. Sebenernya dia juga masih sayang sama Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu gengsi buat ngakuinnya.

"Gak tuh…" Kyungsoo sok-sokan ngambek sambil buang muka.

Baekhyun kecewa. Mukanya sekarang lebih acak-acakan daripada rambutnya.

_"Ya Tuhan. Kembalikan Kyungsoo ke pelukanku_." Doa Baekhyun.

Taeyeon ngerasa Kyungsoo boong.

"Ehmm…saya rasa,setiap manusia bisa berubah. Tidak ada salahnya kita memaafkan orang yang berbuat salah. Jadi begini,saya punya saran. Gimana kalo kalian pikir mateng-mateng apa yang kalian pikirin tentang hubungan ini. Abis gitu,kalian bisa pilih salah satu tempat buat ketemuan. Siapa tau abis ketemuan kalian nemuin kejelasan." nasehat Taeyeon.

Baekhyun ngerasa mulai ada harapan. Kyungsoo sebenernya seneng,cuma gengsinya yang segede dinosaurus udah nutupin cintanya yang segede gajah.

"Gimana kalo abis seminggu ini,kita ketemuan di taman tempat aku ngelamar kamu,Kyungsoo. Mau ya?" Baekhyun senyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Terserahlah" Kyungsoo pasang muka jutek.

"Ok. Selanjutnya terserah kalian." Kata Taeyeon lagi.

Proses penyatuan dua sejoli yang lagi ngambekan itupun dimulai.

* * *

**1 minggu kemudian… **

Baekhyun baru aja selesai ngerjain kerjaannya di kantor. Hari ini dia bakal ketemu sama Kyungsoo di taman tempat dia ngelamar Kyungsoo dulu.

"Udah gue putusin sekarang.." Baekhyun natap fotonya sama Kyungsoo yang dipasang di meja kerja.

"Baek,udah beres lo?" kata Minhyuk,temen kerja Baekhyun.

"Udah,gue udah selesai." kata Baekhyun sambil ngerapihin mejanya.

"Bro lu mau ketemu istri lo kan….jangan lupa…kuda-kudaan…supaya bisa bikin bayi" Minhyuk niruin gaya koboi yang lagi naik kuda.

Baekhyun malu sendiri ngedenger kata si Minhyuk. Meskipun otak Minhyuk emang ngeres,tapi omongannya itu emang ada benernya juga. Daripada Baekhyun main sama sabun,mending main sama Kyungsoo #plak.

Hari ini kantor tempat Kyungsoo kerja kebeneran baru berfungsi normal kaya biasa. Maklum,Luhan si boss baru aja sembuh dari kecelakaan. Sebenernya Kyungsoo juga ngerasa bersalah,soalnya secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo yang bikin Luhan kecelakaan.

Tok..tok…tok…Kyungsoo ngetok pintu ruang kerja Luhan.

"Masuk aja,Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan.

"Annyeong haseyo,Tuan Xi. Saya kesini mau nyampein sesuatu" kata Kyungsoo sopan.

" Oke. Duduk aja" Luhan nyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Luhan.

"Jadi gini ya,Tuan Xi…" Kyungsoo ngemulai pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo nyeritain semua yang terjadi sama dia,juga sama hubungannya sama Baekhyun.

"Hmm..gitu ya. Apa kamu yakin,Kyungsoo?." kata Luhan sambil megangin kupingnya yang mulai sakit gara-gara ngedengerin Kyungsoo ngomong terus.

"Saya yakin. Oh iya,saya turut berbahagia buat kehamilan,Nyonya Xi. Saya permisi" kata Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo,Kyungsoo. Hwaiting!" Luhan ngasih Kyungsoo semangat sambil gerak-gerak ala cheer leader.

**-Di taman-**

Baekhyun udah nungguin Kyungsoo di taman. Sekarang udah saatnya buat Baekhyun ngungkapin semua yang ada di hatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah…" kedengeran suara Kyungsoo yang unyu.

"Eh Kyungsoo. Ayo duduk…" Baekhyun nyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gomawo" Kyungsoo senyum manis. Senyumnya Kyungsoo hampir bikin Baekhyun meleleh.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Baekhyun mulai pembicaraan.

"Nggg….itu….anu…" Kyungsoo narik nafas dalem-dalem.

Baekhyun udah gak sabar pengen denger apa kata Kyungsoo. Badannya gemeteran,mendadak panas,hidungnya ngedadak merah sama bersin-bersin #salah.

"Ngg….anu…mendingan Baekki dulu deh yang ngomong" Kyungsoo rupanya deg-degan juga.

Baekhyun mendadak excited. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih inget nama panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Oke…jadi..ngg…aku…" Baekhyun neguk ludahnya.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo nyengir kikuk.

"Aku mau…" ngedadak Baekhyun berlutut di depan Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kyungsoo makin berdetak gak karuan. Rasanya udah lebih deg deg ser daripada naik boungee jumping.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo ngebuletin matanya gak sabar.

"Aku mau kamu jadi istri aku selamanya…jangan ada lagi pertengkaran diantara kita.." Baekhyun ngomong pake satu kali nunjukkin Kyungsoo bunga mawar merah.

Kyungsoo melongo. Gak ngerti apa yang Baekhyun bilang.

"Baekki…kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang otaknya masih loading.

Baekhyun sweatdrop.

"Saranghae Kyungsoo. Kamu mau jadi istri aku?" Baekhyun ngomong pelan-pelan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya ngerti.

"Ah. Iya Baekki,aku masih sayang kamu. Aku mau jadi istri kamu selamanya. Nado saranghae" Kyungsoo terharu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoopun baikan. Sementara itu orang-orang yang ngeliatin banyak yang terhura dengan kejadian itu.

"Cieeee…ciee.." kata orang-orang yang ada disitu.

Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo gak peduliin orang-orang. Mereka dengan asyiknya,sekarang udah mulai cium sana cium sini. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua,yang lain ngontrak.

* * *

**EPILOG**

Pagi ini pagi pertama akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali lagi jadi istri Baekhyun. Dengan rakusnya Baekhyun nyerang Kyungsoo semalem. Sampe-sampe sekarang Kyungsoo gak bisa jalan.

"Aduh…badan gue remuk semua…" keluh Kyungsoo yang masih setia ngulet di kasur.

"Mi..mianhae Kyungsoo. Aku bener-bener khilaf semalem. Abisnya aku udah gak tahan banget" Baekhyun nyium kening Kyungsoo.

"_Gwenchana_" Kyungsoo senyum bagaikan bidadari yang baru jatuh dari surga di hadapan Baekhyun #eaa

"Gara-gara aku,kamu jadi gak bisa pergi kerja" kata Baekhyun sedih.

"Hahaha…aku udah gak kerja lagi,Baekkie. Aku sekarang udah resmi jadi ibu rumah tangga" Kyungsoo nyengir polos.

Baekhyun kaget. Padahal sebenernya seneng banget.

"Jinjja?. Berarti…" Baekhyun nunjukkin smirknya.

"Ya!Baekhyunnn!" Kyungsoo teriak waktu Baekhyun mulai nindih badannya (lagi).

**THE END**

**Akhirnya...FF ini jadi juga**

**Well,inilah FF author apa adanya (?)**

**Author bikin FF ini karena tertular virus BaekSoo yang menggemaskan (?)**

**Ah ya sudahlah...**

**Jangan lupa kirim reviewnya ya man-teman**

**Klik favorite/follow juga kalo suka**

**XOXO.**


End file.
